The Chemical Of Love
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: A very strange family is about to make the Hinata Sou it's home weather the gang likes it or not. This wouldn't be to much of a problem...if it weren't for the overprotective father. Bioshock/Love Hina Crossover EleanorXKeitaro DeltaX?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm sorry if anybody liked my first Love Hina/Bioshock crossover but I believe that I just didn't have enough knowledge about the characters of Love Hina to make a believable and likable story. I'm going to tell you all straight up, I am a Bioshock junkie (if all of my stories were not an indication to that) but I know so little about the Love Hina characters and I just think that the overall story would have suffered if I didn't do some research. I would like to thank Kaos and Magnus for inspiring me to write this remake. This is my second attempt at this crossover thing, I dearly hope that somebody actually likes it. **_**~Cryoshock123~**_

OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOO

It has been four days since Eleanor Lamb and Subject Delta had escaped from the underwater dystopian city of Rapture. They had escaped the underwater death trap in a bathysphere and brought with them the Little Sisters they had saved.

The Little Sisters' names are: Amy George, Chantal and Camille Dumas (The red headed twins), Cindy Meltzer (Strangely the only blond of the group), Ulrike Moeller, Jennifer Walker, Susie Johnson, and Melinda (Mindy) Jelenski. Delta found it a little strange that almost every single Little Sister that he has encountered was a brunette (except for Cindy Meltzer and the Dumas twins) but he could hardly careless about such trivial things. The only thing that mattered to him was that they were safe, no longer would they have to live in the hostile environment of Rapture and that made him feel…content.

He had did whatever it took to save his daughters, he had taken the lives of hundreds if not thousands of people during his journey through Rapture. But he had no choice, he had made a vow not only to save his daughter and help her escape to the surface but he had also swore to himself that he would save as many of the Sisters as he possibly could. He had to free them from the Rapture Nightmare and no one was going to stand in his way. He had killed Grace Holloway, he had killed Stanley Poole, he had killed Dr. Gil Alexander and because of his actions Eleanor had taken the life of her mother.

But he just couldn't help it, they had all sent wave upon wave of genetically altered maniacs after him, in his warped Big Daddy mind it was the same as if they were attacking him. The moments that he had lost himself in his homicidal rages were blurry which frightened him to a certain degree but he had no time to think about himself, he had nine daughters to take care of.

Their bathysphere suddenly jolted to a stop. The sudden jolt had awakened the nine sleeping forms of his daughters who were asleep in the bathysphere's only bed. After all the stress they had to go through living in Rapture they deserved a comfortable night's sleep.

Besides, it wasn't like he could sleep anyway. He could be knocked unconscious but he couldn't purposely fall asleep, as a Big Daddy he was programmed to always be on the move, he always had to be doing _something_, he was kind of like a shark.

"Father…have we landed yet?" Delta looked to the lithe form of his daughter, Eleanor. She was wearing her knee length white dress along with some white dress shoes. Her Big Sister suit was stored in suit case that she had found somewhere. She rubbed the sleep from her cerulean blue eyes cutely and yawned. Her younger sisters began to awaken as well.

"Are we there yet?" Cindy asked for about the thousandth time they had been on this vessel.

"I'm hungry…" Amy said.

"Oh, can we have pancakes!" Chantal asked excitedly.

"I WANT SOME FUCKING PANCAKES!" Screamed her twin sister, Camille. Delta's eyebrow twitched under his helmet, he loved them all but GOD they were annoying…wait a minute…did she just say the f word?

OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

"Mmmm, that was good! What was it called again…raisin?" asked Jennifer, Eleanor chuckled.

"No silly, it's called ramen. It's a very popular dish in Japan." Since the girls wouldn't stop whining until they got something in their stomachs, Delta and Eleanor decided to take them out to get something to eat. They stopped at a ramen stand by the name of Ichiraku Ramen. The stand was run by a middle aged man by the name of Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame. Delta had no idea how to read Japanese so he was completely lost on what dish to choose. Luckily, Eleanor knew how to read Japanese perfectly thanks to her mother pumping Rapture's greatest minds into her with the use of ADAM for over ten years.

After they had eaten, they decided to just walk around the city and go sight seeing. Teuchi said that this was the city of Hinata. As they walked around town Delta noticed that humans would scatter in fear at the mere sight of him, heck, even Teuchi and Ayame were a little shaken up when he had entered their stand. He couldn't understand it, it wasn't like he was going to attack them for no reason at all. As long as they didn't attack him and as long as they didn't get to close to any of his daughters he would be completely neutral.

'_Humans, they are so complicated.'_

Delta thought to himself. He also noticed that the majority of the male population was sending his daughter lustful glances, she didn't notice…but HE did. Delta emitted a low animalistic growl.

'_Oh hell nah! If anyone of these punks tries to touch my baby girl…its on.' _

"Hi, my name is Jennifer! What's yours?"

"My name is Konohamaru!" Delta turned around so fast that you would have thought he would have gotten whiplash. The boy named Konohamaru continued to talk to Jennifer unknown of the great danger he was in.

"Um…Jennifer, would you like to go to the park with me?" Konohamaru asked shyly. Jennifer just giggled.

"I'd have to ask my daddy first! Hey, where is he anyway?" A huge tremor shook the ground, it's source being directly behind Konohamaru. The scarf wearing, raven haired boy gulped and slowly turned behind him, his eyes met with the sight of a giant steel tipped boot…that was about as big as he was. He slowly looked up to it's owner and was met with the blood red gaze of an angry Alpha Series. Konohamaru screamed out in terror, the giant metal thing was huge! It was bigger than a grizzly bear even! Konohamaru cleared three blocks in five seconds flat and didn't look back. Delta grunted curtly.

'_Stupid ass boys. I'm not letting them steal my daughters' innocence!'_

"Aw daddy, he was kind of cute!" Jennifer whined. Delta let out an Alpha Series shriek and beckoned her to keep moving. As they walked ANOTHER one of those dumb ass boys walked up to Eleanor and tried to converse with her.

"Hey baby, I'm headed off to this party. Do ya want to-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as he was sent careening backwards. He skid across the hard cement sidewalk and hit his head on a pole. Delta growled menacingly and pointed at him, the universal sign of back off.

'_Stupid boys!'_

"Father, you didn't have to be so harsh…" Eleanor said, Delta just growled. He wasn't going to let any of these humans hurt his daughters.

Their trek through the town brought them to the long stairs of some kind of inn.

"Hmm, Hinata Sou…all girls dormitory?" Eleanor frowned and looked to her father. She didn't want to stay anywhere her father wouldn't be allowed to, he had somehow managed to survive their broken bond and now she and her younger sisters wouldn't be all alone on the surface. She was not going to abandon her father after everything that he has done for her.

"Father we could find some other place to stay…." Delta growled menacingly and stomped up the stairs, Eleanor told him that the nearest hotel was twenty miles away and there was no chance in HELL that he was walking that distance. Big Daddies tend to move slowly unless they or their Little Sisters were being attacked, he was no exception. He didn't care if this was an all girls dormitory he and his daughters were staying here, besides, it's not like he was going to do anything inappropriate he was practically PROGRAMED to protect the innocent.

A strange fog started to roll in out of nowhere and three old men appeared in Delta's path.

"Your coming has been foreseen by us, Iron Giant. Whatever you do remember your-WAH!" The old man didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Delta gently pushed him aside.

'_I don't have time for fortune cookie crap!'_

"Father, wait up!" Eleanor yelled out.

Delta opened the doors of the dormitory and walked forward.

OOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO O

**AN: Sorry for the uneventful chapter, just trying to get the introduction of the Little Sisters out of the way. Next chapter will have MUCH more action. Can anyone say Mecha-Tama? **_**~Cryoshock123~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I promised that I was going to put my all into this fic and damn it that's what I'm going to do! Despite all the research I have done I am still a little grey in the Love Hina department so any help that you guys can give me is much appreciated! **_**~Cryoshock123~**_

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO OO

_**The Chemical Of Love**_

The massive form of Subject Delta lumbered towards the doors of the Hinata House and knocked on it two time with his massive, gloved, right fist. Even though his daughter had told him that this was an all girls dormitory, he could at least try and convince the manager in charge that he wouldn't do any of the girls harm. He had nine daughters to take care of, eight of them were eight years old and needed his constant attention. His seventeen year-old daughter, Eleanor, needed him as much as he needed her. Their bond had somehow been mended when they had reached the surface but he couldn't shake the feeling that if he were to wander away from Eleanor he would start to have attacks again.

Not that he really cared about his life, he needed to protect Eleanor and make sure that she properly adjusts to the surface world.

"I'm sorry! My father doesn't really know his own strength, do you need any medical attention?" Delta sighed, he realized that if he wanted any chance of living on the surface with his daughters he would have to adjust as well. He was so use to life as a Big Daddy, it was so simple. You follow your charge around and make sure that she is happy and safe, if you encounter anything that makes her unhappy or threatens her existence you make it…disappear…for good. Eleanor and his eight other daughters managed to catch up with him.

"Father…we could go and find another place to stay." Delta looked down to his eight other daughters, they looked tired and exhausted. Although they were much more fit than girls their age due to the ADAM slug that was implanted inside their stomachs, the slug was no longer there. They no longer had the insane amount of stamina the ADAM slug provided them. Delta growled and shook his helmeted head. They were staying here and that was final, and if he couldn't convince the manager to let him stay then his daughters would stay here. Delta would not allow himself to become a burden to his children, if it came to that then he would visit them every single day.

'_I hope that I can find a loop hole in this dormitory's system…. Or I could just threaten to drill their faces in if they don't let me stay, that works to.'_

Delta chuckled, being a giant genetically altered human in a metal diving suit did have it's perks at times. There were times in Rapture that he was able to scare off entire groups of low level enemies by simply roaring and reviving his drill.

'_Ah, my old trusty drill. Definitely has it's intimidation factor.'_

Delta had just realized that they had been standing at the entrance of the dorm for ten minutes and no one has yet to answer. Delta's eyebrow twitched under his helmet.

'_What the hell kind of service is this? I've been standing here for like ten fucking minutes! You call yourselves a business? Hah! Strike one!'_

If Delta could find three things wrong with this place he could probably put up good argument on why he should be allowed to stay here but first…

Delta lifted his right hand and slammed it into the door, the door instantly flew off of it's hinges and crashed into a wall. Delta growled and stomped his way into the dorm, Eleanor just stood at the door her eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"…I can't pay for this shit!" Eleanor looked right then left then behind her. She then quickly ushered her eight other sisters into the dorm and sat the door up so that it looked like nothing had happened. She then put her hands in the pockets of her dress, started to whistle a nameless tune, and walked away. Eleanor gave her strange family a stern glare.

"Mutant wood eating butterflies. If anyone asks why the door had collapsed and why there is a big hole in the wall, it was mutant wood eating butterflies." Barnacle like growths started to sprout on Eleanor's right hand and down the length of her arm. A single sapphire colored butterfly sprouted from Eleanor's hand and crawled onto her finger. Soon her whole arm was covered with the strange looking butterflies, Eleanor pointed a finger towards the door and the butterflies immediately started to flutter around the entrance, they even started to make nests inside the hole in the wall Delta had created.

Delta was dumbfounded, he could tell that this was another form of the plasmid Insect Swarm but how did Eleanor mange to sprout Butterflies instead of the usual Wasps? Eleanor looked to her father and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I never really had any friends since my mother confined me to a Quarantine Chamber for ten years…so I decided to make my own friends. When I first used Insect Swarm all I could spawn was wasps but when I started to think of something more…pleasant, the wasps started to…transform. That's when I realized that a plasmids potential is only limited by the user's imagination. Like Incinerate for example, you can snap your fingers and instantly engulf the target in flames or you can hurl explosive fireballs from your hands. The snap technique is very hard to dodge and your almost always guaranteed a direct hit but it's main strength is dealing damage over time, not instant damage. The fireball technique deals a high amount of damage instantly but has less of a chance of setting your enemies on fire." Eleanor turned her gaze to the ceiling in thought.

"Winter Blast! You can instantly freeze a target in place but that deals no damage at all, or you could throw spheres of ice spiked with icicles that not only physically harms your opponent but has a chance of freezing your opponent as well but this form of the plasmid has a very small chance of actually freezing an enemy in place. When you control the fully upgraded version of Incinerate, Winter Blast, and Electro Bolt, those three elements are completely at your command. Use your imagination, Father."

Eleanor chuckled and began to explore the seemingly abandoned hallways of the dormitory. Delta was greatly impressed by Eleanor's explanation, he has always wondered why Houdini Splicers and Big Sisters hurled fireballs at him (and most of the time missed) while he was able to just point his hand in their direction and instantly set them aflame. Eleanor was indeed a genius, Delta suspected that not even Dr. Suchong had been able to figure this out.

'_Poor bastard. He should've been more careful, I wonder if my old drill is still stuck in the table along with his body? Probably is, no one has time to clean up the numerous bodies littering Rapture's corridors, no matter how important they are.'_

"FATHER, WE FOUND A HOT SPRINGS!" Eleanor yelled out. Delta raised an unseen eyebrow and lumbered towards his raven haired daughter.

'_Hot springs? This could be interesting….'_

OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOO

"Keitaro, you are such a pervert!" Naru Narusegawa yelled as she stomped up the lengthy stairs of the Hinata Sou. Keitaro was always doing something perverted and rather than just admitting it he had to make up some stupid excuse, Naru scoffed.

'_Men! Their all perverts, the whole lot of them!'_

"Naru, please! I didn't mean to fall on top of Kitsune, it was an accident! I tripped!" Why did all of this shit always have to happen to him? Why couldn't there be just one day that he didn't slip and fall? It wouldn't even by a problem if he did trip and fall on the ground, the problem was that it was always around women!

'_WHY! Does kami hate me or something? What did I ever do to her!'_

"Urashima, your various perverted acts are wearing on my nerves. I have been taught to be patient by birth but my patients is wearing thin. I'm beginning to reconsider this whole manager thing."

Keitaro was about to speak out but decided to just keep his mouth shut. What was the point? They would just hit him and send him flying off to the moon anyway. He has really been trying to prove to them that he meant well, he was really trying to prove that he wasn't a pervert! But it has not been going well and his clumsiness has been getting worse and worse. It's gotten to the point that even Shinobu was beginning to have her doubts. Keitaro honestly just felt like going up to his room and crying his eyes out. He has just been so stressed out, he had to manage the Hinata Sou, plus he was trying to get into Tokyo U, and on top of that he was clumsy beyond all reasoning.

'_Why can't I just do one thing right for once, just one thing!'_

"You guys don't have to be so harsh on the poor guy. I kind of liked it!" The silver haired Kitsune announced. Naru just gave her a sickened look.

"Kitsune, don't you have any dignity?" Kitsune turned her gaze towards the sky for a moment, then promptly answered….

"No."

"…"

"…"

"I figured as much." Naru sighed.

As the group came to the entrance, Shinobu gasped and rushed past them.

"S-sorry, I forgot t-that I had t-the key." The blue haired girl stuttered out. Naru crossed her arms and glared at Keitaro.

"Shouldn't the manager have the key?" Keitaro averted his gaze to the ground.

"I thought that I would end up losing it so I gave it to Shinobu for safe keeping…." Motoko shook her head in disapproval.

"Relying on a child to carry out your manger duties no matter how small they are is just sad." Motoko stated coldly. Keitaro flinched at the coldness of her words, he so desperately wanted to retort but he knew that they would just end up launching him into the atmosphere. One day he might end up actually dieing.

As Shinobu inserted the key into the lock the door began to creak…and it promptly toppled over. Shinobu stood their dumbfounded then burst out into tears.

"I didn't mean to break it!" Kitsune walked over to the girl and began to comfort her.

"It's okay Shinobu, I have a feeling that it wasn't you who did this." Kitsune said.

"Are those…butterflies?" Kaolla Su asked. The crew looked at the hinges of the door to see sapphire colored butterflies eating away at the metal. The big hole in the wall was also infested with the strange winged creatures.

"….What the hell is going on?" Naru demanded to no one in particular.

"Isn't it obvious?" Everyone in the room turned to Su. Su was silent for a couple of seconds, trying to build up the suspense! Then answered….

"Hinata Sou has obviously been infested with…wood eating mutant butterflies!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Keitaro sighed. "I'll call the exterminator." Naru nodded.

"Yeah, you do that. I'll be taking a nice soak in the hot springs, do any of you girls care to join me?" The girls all nodded and they all immediately headed towards the hot springs. Keitaro sighed then got a sour expression on his face as he just realized something.

'_Why the hell can't I use the hot springs again? Don't I technically OWN this place?'_

Keitaro shrugged and pulled out his cell phone, first things first. He had to find some way to gain the girls' trust back.

OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

"Can you believe the nerve of that pervert? He tripped? Yeah, I doubt it!" Naru refused to believe that Keitaro's various perverted acts were accidents. They just happened to much on a regular basis for them to be accidents…right? Motoko nodded her head.

"I agree, the first time it's an accident, the second time it's on purpose. And he's done it WAY more than two times." Kitsune spoke up.

"You think we're being a little to harsh on him? I mean, whenever he gets into one of his embarrassing situations he seems genuinely sorry. He even looks…terrified and afraid." Naru scoffed.

"He could be faking it!" Shinobu wanted so desperately to speak up but she was just to afraid to, for just once she wished that she could be brave enough to speak her mind.

"We'll talk about this later, for now let's just relax." Kitsune said. The girl's all nodded and entered the spring with their towels rapped around their shapely forms. When they entered the springs they immediately noticed the forms of nine pale skinned girls. Eight of them looked as if the were eight or nine, the one that really stuck out was the tall raven haired girl. Her hair came down to about her shoulders, her body was submerged up to her chest so that you couldn't see her breast or anything below that. Naru was the first to react.

"Who the hell are you people?" The raven haired girl's eyes snapped wide open, revealing her sapphire colored eyes. The nine girls turned to the Hinata crew, no body moved, they just sat there…starring at each other. The raven haired girl smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, a habit that a certain ronin also does when he is at a loss for words.

"Um…sorry. Me and my family came here looking for a room but no one was here. When my father tried to open the door, it just fell apart. Those are some weird butterflies you got there, it looks like they eat wood instead of flowers…." The girl had a very noticeable English accent. Wait a minute….

"Father? I am terribly sorry but this is an all girls dormitory, he can't stay here." Motoko stated. The raven haired girl's smile vanished.

"Please, the closest hotel is twenty miles away! You can't really be expecting him to walk that distance every single day!" Motoko gave the girl a steely glare.

"I don't care, a male can not live in an all girl's dormitory." The girl fixed Motoko with a hellish glare of her own.

"You are so inhumane. I thought that people around here would be more understanding but I guess not, you're no different from my bloody mother." The girl sighed and stood up to reveal that she had been wearing a bathing suit.

"Come on girls, we're leaving. Father, let's go!" The Hinata crew's eyes widened, there was male in the hot springs? A blonde haired little girl who had her feet dangling in the water looked into the springs and giggled.

"Daddy, are you sleeping? Wake up!" The Hinata group's eyes widened further and further as the hulking armor clad form of what could only be described as a monster rose from the depths of the hot springs. The metal Frankenstein like monster had to be at the least seven feet tall. It wore a strange looking diving suit and it's oval shaped visor shined an eerie yellow glow. The glow was unblinking and ever watchful, it was as if the creature could read every single move they were about to make.

"Father, these people won't let us stay here. We're going to have to stay somewhere else." Delta had planned on making a list of all things wrong with this place then getting Eleanor to bribe the manager into letting them stay, and if she didn't they would report the uninhabitable conditions of this dorm to the authorities or whatever, but he changed his mind.

He wasn't going to walk jack shit.

He and his family were staying here, these puny little humans were welcome to try and force him to leave…if they wanted a drill through their itty bitty skulls. The point is, is that he was not walking twenty fucking miles if he didn't need to AND if these humans did not like him here….what the hell were they going do?

Delta looked over to the Hinata crew, he sensed a power much different than ADAM coursing through the veins of both the long haired brunette and raven haired girl but a drill bash or even just his fist to their head would probably kill both of them instantly. He could have killed every single one of them in a heartbeat as soon as they had entered the hot springs if he wanted to but they had yet to physically assault him or any of his daughters. Delta caught a glimpse of blue and blond hair behind the three grown humans. There was a blue haired pale skinned Little Sister and a blonde haired dark skinned one, where did they come from?

Subject Delta lumbered towards the two 'Little Sisters', ever watchful of those in his environment.

"What the hell is it doing?" Naru whispered to Motoko and Kitsune.

"I don't know Naru but the guy is fucking HUGE." Naru was suddenly sent crashing into the hot springs as Subject Delta threw her light form over his shoulder. Shinobu was about to burst into tears and Su was just standing there in awe.

"Wow. It's like an older model of a Spartan." The video game fanatic slash mad scientist whispered. Upon witnessing Naru being tossed aside so easily and the behemoth reaching a hand out towards the two youngest tenants of Hinata Sou, Motoko immediately unsheathed her sword: Shisui.

"Get away from them! ZANGANKEN!" Motoko screamed as she sent a wave of deadly ki from her sword. A giant ball of fire met the ki blast and they both cancelled each other out.

"If you even lay a finger on my Father I will pull your intestines out of the confines of your body through your throat."

OOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

**AN: Sorry for the lack of a fight scene, the only reason why this chapter ends here is because I need to get cracking on my homework…plus I'm tired. Anyway, expect an update either in the middle of the week or during the weekend. If you guys are wondering, Haruka, Mutsumi, Kanako and even Tsuruko will be making appearances in this fic. Hope you guys liked the chapter! **_**~Cryoshock123~**_


End file.
